


Cold

by foxesbox



Series: Bingle Gang AU [2]
Category: Markiplier Egos, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Guns, M/M, Sex Worker, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Slut Shaming, hand holding, protective google
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Blue and Bing spend the night in a shady, cold hotel. Bing tells Blue how he joined the group, and the two go on a hunt for Schneep.





	Cold

The two walked in silence for a while. Blue kept his head down and Bing shooting his concerned looks every few seconds.

"Hey, Blue?" Bing asked.

"Mh?"

"...What's your plan? Your end goal? Are you gonna kill all of 'em? It's Dark and Will that planned everything, right? Wouldn't it be easier to just go after them?"

Blue turned to Bing. "What would scare you more? Just being killed, or watching all of your game pieces drop like flies around you first?"

Bing went quiet for a second. "...Watching."

"Exactly."

The two got quiet again before Bing yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "Hey, B?"

"What?"

"Could we maybe stay somewhere for the night? We've been walking for a while and it's getting cold..."

Blue sighed and looked around, spotting a shady looking hotel nearby. It was one he knew, so he wasn't worried about getting scammed. He pulled Bing in with him.

"Blue? Didn't expect to see you here. Doc was in earlier, said you'd been kicked."

Blue rolled his eyes and walked up to the desk, resting his arms on it. "Yeah, well. We're currently looking for them."

Angus raised an eyebrow. "We?"

Blue turned around and pointed at Bing who was looking around awkwardly.

"You brought the gang fucktoy with you?"

"They got bored of him. He's not with them anymore," Blue shrugged.

Angus sighed. "I'm guessing you guys want a room?"

Blue nodded. "And we also want you to keep your mouth shut about is if anyone asks."

"I could get killed if I keep you here, y'know?"

Blue took the keys to the room and grinned. "Well, it's a good thing you like me enough then, huh?"

-

The two made their way up to the room. It was small, only one double bed, one couch, a small table, and chair. It wasn't much, but it was somewhere, and it was free. Blue threw himself down on the couch.

"You can take the bed."

Bing looked between Blue on the couch and then the bed, and then back to Blue again. "You sure? I don't mind taking the couch or sharing with you."

Blue just shook his heard and turned onto his side, facing away from Bing. He closed his eyes and curled up. Bing pouted slightly before climbing onto the bed, curling up on his own.

A silence fell over them again. Bing shivered under the cheap blankets. He'd never been good at dealing with the cold, it always left him feeling like shit.

"Blue?"

Blue's voice was quiet. "Yeah?"

"...I'm really cold."

Blue sat up and turned to him. "Do you want my jacket?"

"N-No, no. Keep it. You'll just get cold without it."

Blue shrugged and stood up, taking off his jacket and handing it over to Bing. "I don't get cold very easily."

Bing took the jacket and put it on, glad that the room was dark enough that Blue wouldn't be able to see the faint blush that had appeared on his cheeks. The jacket was comfortable, mostly black with dark blue sleeves that ended up looking really big on Bing's arms. He lay back down and curled up again, keeping the blanket tight around his body.

"You feeling any better?"

"Not really, I'm still really cold."

Blue stood up again and stretched his arms over his head before walking over to the bed. He pulled up one end of the blanket and climbed under, and arm snaking over Bing's waist to hold him close. Bing could feel warm breath on his neck and he smiled.

"Better?"

"Better."

-

The next morning they grabbed their things and left, thanking Angus for letting them stay.

"Be safe, guys!" Angus called as the two left.

They made their way down the street.

"Did you ever go to Schneep's lab?"

Bing shook his head. "Not really. I was just dragged around with whoever wanted me that day. I mostly stayed around the trading points and hotels. Never got to talk to who we met though."

Blue turned to look at Bing for a second. Bing wasn't looking at him, instead focusing on the floor, fiddling with the sleeves of Blue's jacket which he was still wearing. Blue looked back at the street in front of him before he spoke. "How'd you get stuck in the gang anyway?"

Bing stayed quiet and Blue assumed it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. A few minutes later, Bing spoke.

"I was kicked out of my home and I needed money. I hung around bars and clubs and let people buy me for the night. Kinda started enjoying it," He shrugged. "I got picked up one night by Chase, that guy who works at the trading post. He and his wife had been going through a rough patch. Getting a divorce I think. He wanted some company."

Bing sighed. "I guess he decided I was worth keeping, cause he told me he could probably get me a job and a place to stay. That's when I got to meet Dark. I was paid, I was fed, I was kept alive. It was fun too. Mostly, anyway. The sex was nice, I just hated that I was treated like nothing even when I wasn't getting fucked."

"Oh."

Bing shrugged. "It's in the past now I guess, you at least treat me nice. I feel like an actual person when I'm around you. Actually-" Bing stopped walking and looked at Blue. "Why did you never ask to fuck me or something?"

"I was more focused on the job," Blue said. He paused and kept his focus on the street. "Plus, I couldn't stand how they treated you. They could've at least given you basic respect. Did they ever even ask if you were ok after?"

Bing looked confused. "No?" He said. "Were they supposed to?"

Blue growled quietly and clenched his fists. Were they really that bad?

"Blue? Are you ok?"

Blue sighed and nodded. "I'm fine. Are you?"

Bing his a smile. It'd been a while since someone had asked. "Yeah, I'm fine."

-

Blue stopped and Bing bumped into him before he could notice. He looked at Blue who was staring at the building in front of them. It seemed rather basic, nothing about it really stood out. It looked dull. The paint on the outside was white and peeling, revealing the orange brick underneath. Someone had spray painted something on the door in lime green. Most likely Anti, if Blue had to take a guess. He grabbed hold of Bing's hand.

"I need you to be quiet, got it?"

Bing nodded and squeezed Blue's hand. Blue lead him around the window to the back of the building where there was another door. He opened it and pulled Bing in with him. They walked quietly through the halls to a room with a closed door. Blue held up his hand and listened. Silence. He opened the door and was instantly knocked to the floor. Bing yelped and clung to Blue, falling with him. Blue opened his eyes to see a familiar face above him. Cold, grey eyes stared into his and a gun was pointed at his head.

"Calm down, Henrik. It's me."

The gun was lowered and Henrik frowned as he put it down onto his desk. He turned back to the piles of paper and taped up boxes on his tables. "You aren't supposed to be here, are you?" He asked, his voice rough.

"No, not really. We're looking for the others," Blue said.

Henrik turned back to the pair. His eyes went straight to Bing, looking him up and down. His look seemed to turn to one of disgust for a second before he looked back at Blue. "You were one of the best. What happened? Why are you hanging around with the group slut?"

Bing winced slightly at the word, hearing how Henrik had hissed it. Blue squeezed his hand before stepping forward in a way that made him look like he was shielding Bing. "I would appreciate if you didn't call him that."

"I'm not wrong," Henrik shrugged. "Anyway, you missed the others. Scott and Bim were here not too long ago picking up some supplies. Not that it should matter to you. You're not with them, they don't want you back. They definitely don't want your little whore back either."

Blue growled. "For fuck sake, Henrik. Where can I find them?"

Henrik crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at Blue before sighing. "I'll tell you on one condition."

"Which is what?"

"You leave Doc alone. You let him go."

Blue nodded and shrugged. "Alright. So where can I find any of them?"

"Bim was talking about visiting Eric and Host. They're most likely in the hideout in the forest. You know the one, yes? As for Scott - He was talking about not hearing from the Jims since they left to see Chase yesterday. He's been sent to go and check on them."

Blue nodded and grabbed Bing, heading towards the door. The two left and Blue grinned.

"What?" Bing asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just may have lied in there."

Bing stared at him, confused.

"I'm not sparing Doc. He was a part of the planning, he's one of the people who went inside. I'm not letting him get away."

Blue then turned to Bing. "Plus, he wasn't treating you right. I'm not going to do something he wants when he's putting you down."

Bing turned away to hide a smile. Blue squeezed his hand.

-

Henrik picked up his phone and called up Will.

"Blue is searching for you. He's with Bing."


End file.
